I Need You
by KiwiSprite
Summary: Terra Hoshigaki is dying from Cancer, She calls old friend,she hasn't talked to him in three years.  Will Five people be able to make her life worth living? or will she die without it?


_I need you _

_I want you_

_I love you_

_I miss you_

_Do you want to know a secret? _

_Come a little closer_

_Closer _

_Stop perfect_

_I'm dying._

_My name is Terra Hoshigaki. I'm 16, I have shoulder length azure and white hair, teal blue eyes, and I weigh only 89 pounds because everything I eat refuses to stay down. I live with my older over protective brother Kisame who is 18 and Samehada who is a very fat fluffy cat._

_But that was 3 years ago know I'm 19 and my brother is 21 and he only really cares about his job at Akatsuki corporations. Don't get me wrong Akatsuki us a pretty awesome place, but the job sucks you in and consumes you._

_Right now Kisame and I were waiting in the doctor's office, "Terra" I voice said and I looked up from the magazine I was pretending to read to see Konan the wife of Pein who runs the Akatsuki. I forced a smile on to my pale gaunt hallow face "oh I'm so sorry darling but we need to steal your brother for a while" she said as they slowly walked out the door I nodded thinking 'just like always'. _

_After a few more minutes a woman came out and called my name. "Alright Terra we've got your test results back" Tsunade said "so what's wrong with me" Tsunade pursed her lips "Terra you have Acute promyelocytic leukemia" she said "what's that?" I asked my heart racing "It is a subtype of acute myelogenous leukemia, a cancer of the blood and bone marrow"._

"_Cancer I have cancer" I said placing my hands on my face, "Oh god... how long do I have" I said breathing in deeply "Terra you have about a year at most" she said. I looked over at her "can I use your phone" I asked looking over at her._

_I sat on the curb of the infamous Uchiha coffee shop. "So then Terra after three years why did you call me" Sasuke asked taking a gulp of his coffee. "Sasuke, I know you will never tell anybody about this" I said running my thumb over my cup's rim. "Sasuke come on we're going to be late!" a voice shouted I looked over to where the voice came from the left. _

_There were three people in the car and one on a motorcycle. The first was Gaara Shukaku a tall fair skin spiky, auburn hair with beautiful green eyes. Second were the one and only Neji Hyūūga, Neji had noticeably long, black hair, Like the rest of his rich family, he has very fair skin and his eyes are painted with a slight tint of grey to them._

_Third was Shikamaru Nara, he is habitually seen with a lazy or irritated expression, he has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings. The man on the motorcycle surprised me, his name was Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki or now it was Namikaze. Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both his eyes and face, but_ _Naruto's most eye drawing physical feature are the whisker marks on his face._

"_Well I better go and Sasuke thank you for listening to me" I said standing up. "TERRA IS THAT YOU" Naruto yelled turning all of the males heads towards me, "I'm guessing you can't walk away know" Sasuke said smirking holding out his arm for me to take._

_**(A.N I'm going to go to the boy's point of view to tell you what they think of Terra)**_

_**`-`-`Shikamaru Nara`-`-`**_

_I had known Terra for around, well for all of my life until three years ago when she became distant and dropped off the face of the earth. Terra had been a beautiful girl all her life, but now she looked like death. Her shinny_ _shoulder length azure and white hair, and teal blue eyes had changed into a deep cobalt color and light gray hair color and her eyes were a soul drawing indigo._

_That was troublesome, But to but it simply she looked pretty if she but some food in her._

_**~~~ Gaara Shukaku~~~~**_

_I haven't known Terra for as long as Shikamaru or Sasuke, but I did know her brother was one of the 9 main founders of Akatsuki. Terra was different from most of the girls at Konohagakure High School, she didn't dress like a slut, she wasn't popular, and her parents weren't millionaires. _

_But she defiantly had some guy's heads turning when she walked by._

_***_*_*_* Neji Hyūūga*_*_*_***_

_Terra Hoshigaki was a beautiful girl, but she never really fit in anywhere but with Sasuke or Shikamaru. She still was beautiful other than the fact Terra looked like she could break at any moment. Terra disappeared from the world three years ago, so it shocked me to see her at Sasuke's parent's coffee shop talking to him on the curb, their curb after three years._

_**() ~ Naruto Namikaze~ () **_

_I never really knew Terra or her brother I just knew that she was the closest thing to perfect on this earth. Terra was beautiful and sweet, she never really bitched at people and I'm positive she never slept around. As I said before she was pretty much perfect._

_**Well that's the first chapter… I hope you enjoyed it and I'm really sorry if it sucked and that's it's short.**_


End file.
